


Just Kiss Me Slowly

by RaeMWakefield



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Heart Break, Larry doesn't end up together exactly, Lies, Love, M/M, Mentions of Louis Tomlinson and Nick Grimshaw, Music, Wedding, cuteness, diall, dont like it don't read it, larry - Freeform, mentions of Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth, messy relationships, nemi - Freeform, opps, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeMWakefield/pseuds/RaeMWakefield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two-years and Louis' eyes are still devastatingly blue, and Harry doesn't know what to do with himself. </p><p>Or</p><p>Niall's getting married, and the boys are back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. London

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute.
> 
> This is also completely untrue.

                             “I-I think….I think it’s over, lads.” Harry spoke nervously. Suddenly this wasn’t just in his head anymore. This conversation wasn’t a topic that had been plaguing his mind since they left New York City, playing at Madison Square Garden for the twelfth time in their ten-year long career. Harry knew that in his heart that this was it. It was almost unspoken amongst the entire band. No one wanted to be the first person to admit it out loud. Something just felt different the entire tour. The end for One Direction was here, but none of the members were going to admit it.

          Liam was the first to look up at him directly. He gave Harry a curt nod before sighing heavily. Liam Payne didn’t want to admit anymore than the rest of them. If possible, Liam was the one who didn’t want it to end the most. He just wanted the band to be together. He wanted the lads to spend every day together just as they did back in the early years. Granted, those years had not been easy, but it was worth it. They were young, and having the time of their lives. The world was their oyster and all that jazz. These boys, well men, had tried to hold onto something that wasn’t really there anymore.

          Niall was the next to agree. He looked around at all of them before confirming with a small ‘Harry’s right’ before looking back down at his tight jeans and over-sized trainers. The now complete brunette had grown more than the other boys. Niall had come a long way from that small, bleached blonde haired boy from Ireland to a man who could hold his own vocals, and had the sexual appeal to many. When the band first came out, Niall needed to be comforted the most, and he had quickly turned into the one who did the comforting.

          The now twenty-seven year old, Bradford born lad stole a quick glance over at Liam, then Louis and Niall before looking back at Harry. Something different was playing in is amber irises. Some kind of secret, or inside joke, that was just between Zayn and the curly-haired lad. The two friends were different from the others. They were close, not as close and Louis and Zayn, but they had always went to each other when things were particularly tough. This man that Zayn stared at was different. He wasn’t the same Harry that he knew before. He was smarter, and more experienced.

          Harry last made eye-contact with Louis. Louis looked different than all of the boys. To Harry, Louis looked utterly outraged at Harry for even suggesting such a thing. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes, but he could see the pain in those blue eyes. He was hurt; Harry knew that. Something about the way that he was reacting reminded him of the old Louis. The old Louis was the one that showed emotion, the one that let it be known when he was hurt. The now Louis isn’t quite the same. He hid away everything that had ever hurt him, and Harry supposes that it was partly his fault. He had helped Louis tuck away all of his feelings, and never looked back. It was different seeing this Louis.

                             “What in the hell do you mean?” Louis spoke first, stormy eyes meeting calming green. “What do you mean that it’s over?”

          Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair.

                             “We all knew that this one was our last,” Liam sighed heavily, looking over at them. “We’ve run our course,”

                             “What?” Louis spoke. “Are you all serious?”

          Niall nodded, opting to look back at Zayn instead.

                             “Yeah, Lou.” Zayn nodded. “It’s done,”

          Louis sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment.

                             “Then I suggest we go out with a big bang, then,” He spoke slowly. “Might as well, right,”

          Harry sighed, slightly relieved. The old Louis had faded into the back ground, and the new one had taken his place again. He learned a long time ago that Louis knew how to put these feelings, thoughts, into a neatly packed box. He tucked the box away, and rarely let it back out except for the occasional drunken tangent. He was careful not to show all of his cracks. He wanted to be strong, and that’s what he was.

          The beginning of the end started five years prior, Harry thinks. It was around that time that Liam was dating people again, Zayn had more tattoos than skin, Niall had his first big break up, and Louis broke Harry’s heart. Things were getting serious for One Direction. Liam and Danielle had been on and off before finally calling it quits when Liam was twenty. It took almost two years before he started dating. Liam was allowing himself to really move on, but no one ever really stuck to the man. Zayn was suddenly getting more tattoos than before. His arms were covered in ink, all with a different and special meaning to him. It was the start of all of the secrets that Harry was starting to learn. Niall’s first big break up hit the band hard. He had waited years for her, but when Demi finally gave him a chance, things were good. The pair was together for nearly three years. They were happy until suddenly they weren’t, and it had to end. Niall and Demi didn’t move on very well. It _killed_ him to lose the girl that he had always dreamed about. Niall was hurting, and so was the rest of the group. Nothing compared to what Louis did to Harry.

          To the eyes of some pretty blind fans, Harry and Louis were best friends. That was far from the truth. To be frank, Harry was too far gone for Louis. Louis was a twenty-four year old with the weight on his shoulders. His failed relationship with Eleanor wasn’t very uplifting. Louis had lost Eleanor both due to a busy schedule and a green-eyed, lanky male with too many tattoos to count. Louis and Eleanor had been over for four years by this point, and Harry swooped right in. Harry stole his heart before he could say no. All of the sudden he wasn’t concerned with what fans thought, but of what _Harry_ thought. They were together for years, on and off. It started when Louis was twenty, Harry still eighteen, and the world at their fingertips. When the management realized that the friendship was no longer platonic, everything for them changed. They were being pulled apart at the seams. It took a total of five months to pull apart a five-year relationship. All it took was a single insecurity to lose something that should’ve been since the beginning. It took just a few days for Louis to break Harry’s heart.

          It happened in Paris, the year prior to the one now. The topic of conversation had been the same for days; when were they going to be allowed to be together. Harry wanted to proclaim from the rooftops that Louis was his and only his. Louis wanted to stay in hiding. To put it simply, Louis didn’t _care_ about what Harry wanted. He was out to save his own arse. They both were turning into people that were nothing like themselves. They were cleverly established robots under the control of a madman. It was torture, and the team did a shit job at covering things up as it was. Harry wanted just one night with the person who had always held his heart in his hands. He planned everything out. He made Louis’ favorite dish, got the hotel to give them the honeymoon sweet so it was covered in rose petals already, and the boys took Louis out for a few hours while Harry planned. Once Louis was over the initial shock of the place, he pressed his lips tightly to Harry’s. He was overwhelmed with love. They kissed way too much, and ate until they wanted to throw up. They made love for most of the night, leaving Harry more sore than ever. And when the sun rose, peaking over the view of the Eiffel Tower, Harry nuzzled Louis’ neck, planting a kiss there before whispering _Marry me, Lou_. Louis clenched up, choosing not to answer, but when Harry asked again, Louis finally let out a breathy no. As careful, but fast, as he could, Louis extracted himself from Harry’s arms and walked back into the room to pack up his belongings. Louis left the twenty-one year old in Paris, on a balcony on the fourteenth floor and a heart that was shattered.

          The past five years was like an awkward countdown. It was the beginning of where they had ended up now. Louis drank more, Zayn tucked his carefully kept secrets away, Liam tried to move on, and Harry accepted everything that was happening to them. They were technically over with their contract. They planned on renewing in November, but it had just ended the previous week. The boys were allowed to walk away between now and then. Harry decided that it was now or never, and luckily they had agreed with him. One Direction wasn’t meant to last forever, and they were climbing in age. It was time, they thought, that the chapter in their books was to close. It was over, probably not for good, but for now.

 

 

♥

 

                             “Thank you lot so much! We’re Compromising Me, and this is Kiss Me Slowly,” Harry spoke in front of the standing-room only crowd. This was his new life, and he loved it. He never thought that he would be back in a rock band again, but his life leaned heavily that way. The rest of the lads in the band originated from Los Angles, and we’re mutual friends with Harry over the years. They eventually got together and formed a band shortly after One Direction split up.

          Two years is a long time without your best mates, Harry reasons. LA was good for Harry. He was able to be himself, make the music that he wanted, and tour with still-dedicated fans. Some fans left him after the genre switch, but he gained a whole-new audience. They were great, they had a record deal and everything. This label was better than Simon’s. He was able to come out. Most of the Harry fans knew, but some were devastated, and he lost those too. His band was his new family, but nothing could replace the originals, and that was hard.

          He wrote a lot of songs about Louis. He didn’t tell the band about Louis. They just assumed that someone had broken Harry’s heart. The heartbreak played off in songs and the band had received three Grammy’s within the two years of making music together. They were touring the country, and planning on “breaking” the UK and Europe soon. Harry was excited for the new leg of the tour. Before his band went on tour, they were getting together for something big; Niall Horan’s wedding. He hadn’t had time to be home in so long. His mum missed him, and Zayn kept telling him about all of the new music he’s getting to make. The only member of One Direction that Harry got to see all of the time was Niall. Niall was in LA a lot thanks to his now fiancé Demi. They made a great team. They wrote most of her past album together, and it was the biggest selling record she has made. Niall got to get more experience as a producer than he thought possible. Liam was killing it with his own London-based Record Label called Loki Records, after his husky, and he was a judge on the X Factor. While Liam’s camp was in LA, Harry had stopped by as his special guest and mentor.

          Louis was an actor. Harry was unbelievably proud of him. He was landing jobs more than anyone else because of his tattoos, and sexy smolder. He played anyone from a guest start on How I Met Your Mother, to a prince on Once Upon A Time to movies with huge superstars like Sandra Bullock. He was sky rocketing to a superstar that was completely different than who he used to be. In Louis’ latest film that is in the works, he’s playing a punk rocker with a serious drug problem with Miley Hemsworth, she adopted her new name as her stage name as well, playing his female lead. Harry tweeted Louis congrats, and surprisingly got a simple ‘x’ back. It was a good feeling.

          Compromising Me closed their last show in LA, and got back into the bus to drive to LAX. They were going to London, where Niall Horan was getting married. John, Alex, Chris, Riley, and Harry bored their private jet at the same time, and nearly crashed whenever they got in there. His new best mate, Riley, picked up his feet and plopped them into Harry’s lap. He rested against the window, letting his blond hair fan all over his face. Harry laughed, shaking his head. Chris and Alex started to argue over what they were going to watch on the flight, and John stuck nose into a book. The situation was creepily familiar, and it brought a warm feeling to his heart. He just naturally blended with these guys as much as he did with the One Direction boys. Harry’s one of those people though, he just blends.

                             “You nervous, H?” Riley asked, looking at him from his position in the chair.

                             “A bit,” Harry nodded. “It’s going to be weird.”

                             “I hear ya,” Riley nodded, but he honestly didn’t.

          The rest of the band only knew what the media did involving One Direction’s break-up as a band. Harry didn’t want to talk about that part of his life anymore. He had lived it for what felt for way too long, and he needed to get out. He couldn’t talk about it, because it still hurts him. The guys were great about it. They didn’t say much to him over the past two years. They just went with it. They accepted the new Harry not Harry Styles, twenty-six-year old boy-band extraordinaire. Now he’s Harry the twenty-eight year old lead singer. It had been that way from the very beginning, and he wasn’t planning on changing that. Not for anything; not for anyone.

          The flight to London was entirely way too long. He was bored for the first three hours, and now Riley was up and trying to pass time. John had stopped reading, and now was listening quietly to some playlist he himself had made. It made him smile; his new band loved his weird music. He wasn’t the weird one with curly hair anymore. Well, Harry’s hair still had a definite wave to it, but the new band had the same passion for the music as he did. He wasn’t a pop star, and this wasn’t 2013 anymore.

          The air around them was excited. Harry was beyond happy when the invitation to “The Wedding of The Century”, as Niall put it, had included his new band. In fact, Niall and Demi played a significant roll in setting them up over the years. It actually happened. The wedding of Niall James Horan and Demetria Devonne Lovato was to be one of the biggest bashes of the year. They had been through some rough patches, but Harry was happy that at least _one_ member had gotten his shit together. Niall was proper happy. He was about to marry the woman of his dreams since he was…well since he was seventeen and a rising star. Demi didn’t even know who he was, and she was a veteran of the industry. The first couple of years were really rocky, but their love was pretty solid once it finally took form. They had the kind of love that always found their way back to each other, and that’s what happened after they broke up and found each other again. The two deemed it was meant to be.

          Harry used to think that he and Louis were meant to be. He knew that in his heart, he could never quite love someone like he loved Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson isn’t someone that you can easily get over. Harry has been trying for the past seven years of his life, but nothing seems to be going his way. It’s not exactly what he had planned for his life. When Harry was seventeen and smitten with Louis, he thought that _maybe_ he and Louis would end up together. Louis used to joke about it a lot, and Harry, well Harry liked to think he was being serious. When push came to shove, Louis ran. Louis ran away from Harry, leaving him heart-broken and confused. They never really talked about a proper break-up. It was just understood; Louis wasn’t his. It was a tough realization at twenty-one, but Harry learned to live with the ever-present Louis-sized whole in his chest.

          His band didn’t know. They knew that something must have happened between the members during One Direction’s long run. Harry’s tattoos were kind of a dead giveaway to some form of life before them, and they wanted to know. However, they never pushed Harry to tell them. If Harry wanted to tell them, then he would. They kept that part wrapped up, and never opened it up. That’s why they worked. They understood each other musically, but also personally. They all shared a house practically while they were recording in cool places like Houston, Texas. It was different for all of them.

                             “Niall and Dems…” Alex shook his head playfully. “It’s kinda funny…those crazy kids are actually getting married.”

                             “Took them long enough,” John snorted. “I was beginning if Niall had it in him,”

                             “I knew he would,” Harry smiles. “He’s been in love with her for ages.”

          Chris chuckled.

                             “Please tell me you put that in your best man speech?”

          Harry only smirked in response. It came to a surprise to everyone, Harry thinks, that Niall chose him as his best man. He was expecting Niall to pick Liam for the job, but Niall shook his head. His explanation was that Harry was closest to both him and Demi. Harry’s apartment had been wide open when Niall was particularly restless while Demi was away on tour. Demi called Harry every time that she wanted to know how to surprise him early on in their relationship. Harry had been a bit of a child in-between a divorced couple when they fought. They didn’t fight often, but when they did, it was brutal. They always came out stronger though. That was the main thing. So, Harry graciously accepted when Niall and Demi both asked him to be their best men at their wedding.

          It was a breath of fresh air when the bands private jet landed in London. There was just something about being home that made Harry feel at ease. His band-mates buzzed behind him, and didn’t stop the entire way through the airport. As Harry expected, paparazzi swarmed outside of the airport. He could see them through the glass doors behind Niall. Niall was waiting with a sign that read _Curly and His Ridiculous Hipster Friends_. Harry, Chris, John, Riley, and Alex rolled their eyes because of the funny term coined to them as they were young adults. It just stuck. They all hugged Niall tightly as they waited for their luggage. It was rather quick, and soon they were walking into a pap frenzy. Two-fifths of the boy band were within touching distance and in London again. It was like they’d been waiting their whole damn lives for this moment. It’s been two years.

                             “Holy shit,” John breathed out. “What the fuck was that?”

          Niall laughed.

                             “That, mate, was what we once called a normal occurrence,”

                             “It was like nothing has changed,” Harry shook his head, weird smile on his lips. “I oddly missed it,”

          It was Niall’s turn to roll his eyes.

                             “You’re mad,”

                             “Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “Have the lads showed up?”

                             “All but you,” Niall smiled softly. “We’ve been waiting for you lot,”

                             “Great, we’re late,” Chris sighed. “There is nothing worse than being late,”

                             “I beg to differ,” Riley rolled his eyes. “We’re on time, right Niall?”

                             “Right on time,” Niall smiled. “Forget about it if any of them say anything to you. They mean well,”

                             “Right,” Harry nodded.

          Niall gave Harry a pointed look before giving up with a sigh. He knew how Harry was, and he knew that this weekend wasn’t going to be easy. It was definitely going to be interesting.

 

 

 

 

§

 

 

                             “Thank God, you’re here!” Demi’s cheery voice rang throughout the big, manor that the Horan-Lovato wedding was taken place. It was a matter of seconds before the short girl, blonde again, was standing there. She wrapped her arms and stood on the tips of her toes to press a chaste kiss to Niall’s lips. She made a fuss of Niall’s hair before going to hug Harry and the rest of the band. “I was beginning to think that you guys got lost. I know I did. But I can be a dumbass, so…”

          Niall rolled his eyes fondly.

                             “You’re not, sweetie,”

          She smiled and patted his cheek.

                             “Thanks. Anyway, so I can show you guys to your rooms. We’re just running around, getting last minute wedding arrangements done. The rest of the guys are finishing up the tent. If you all could go down and help, that would be fabulous.”

                             “Aye, aye, Dems,” Riley solutes her.

          She rolled her eyes before swatting her hands at them.

                             “Shush! Now go!”

          Niall pressed a kiss to his bride-to-be before ushering along the males toward the back yard that stretched longer than Harry could physically see. But it’s what Harry could see that made his heart clench a tiny bit. Just meters away stood two of his best friends, and the love of his life that wasn’t technically his anymore. They were all putting up the tent. Well, more like Louis was holding a hammer, swinging it back and forth while Liam crouched down. Zayn wasn’t that far away, perched on top of a wooden table with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Liam was the only one doing something, and it was achingly familiar. Louis ‘supervising’, Liam doing all of the work, and Zayn sucking on a cancer stick, but they were different. They all had grown. Zayn had grown out his hair, and both arms were covered in tattoos. Liam was slightly taller and kept his short quiff-esque hairstyle, and added to the collected of ink on his right arm. Louis stood there, in all of his skin-tight jean glory, with his hair swept up underneath a gray beanie and a loose hoodie.

                             “Oi! It’s my weddin and ya lazy arses couldn’t put up a fuckin’ tent?”

          They all stopped and turned toward Niall’s voice, unaware of the five men trailing behind him.

                             “Harry,” Liam was the first one to say, and a very Liam smile formed on his face. He dropped the hammer, somewhere near Louis’ foot, before walking over. He enveloped Harry in a strong grip before pulling back with an easy smile. Zayn was the next to move. He put out his bad addiction before slowly approaching the group. They had a silent conversation before moving into one extremely tight hug.

                             “Missed you,” Zayn muttered into his neck before pulling away.

          Louis rolled his eyes, slowly making his away over to the group, and avoided Harry’s gaze at all cost.

                             “It feels great, doesn’t it?” Niall’s chirpy voice came. “Us lads being back together after two years,”

          Zayn nods.

                             “It’s been a bit weird, if I’m honest,” He spoke. “I’m Zayn,”

          Riley perked up instantly. He loved when people noticed that they were standing there too.

                             “Riley, I’m a drummer.”

                             “Nice to meet you,” He returned.

                             “I guess I should introduce my wedding band, ya?” Niall laughed. “This is Chris the bass player, Riley the drummer, John the lead guitarist, and Alex the rhythm guitarist. Then there’s Harry.”

          Louis rolled his eyes.

                             “Yes, Ni, we couldn’t see that,”

                             “Nice to see you too, Louis.”

          Louis scratched the back of his neck.

                             “Whatever, mind helping us out?”

          Harry rolled his eyes.

                             “No hug?”

                             “What?”

                             “I haven’t spoken to you in two bloody years and all I get is w _hatever_?”

                             “Oh boy…” Liam rolled his eyes.

                             “Yes, Harold. That’s all you get,”

                             “My name is Harry,”

                             “Didn’t care before, I don’t care now,” Louis’ tone was challenging, but Harry wasn’t one to back down, especially if that was coming from Louis.

                             “Oh I forgot, you don’t care about anyone but yourself,”

          Louis just shook his head, but Zayn cut him off before he could reply.

                             “And he’s happy that you’re here. Now can we please get this tent up. I just want to eat,”

          Niall whipped his fake tears away.

                             “I’ve raised him well,”

                             “Fuck off, tosser. I’m older than you,” Zayn laughed, looping his arm around Niall’s shoulders. “Let’s get this thing set up, yeah?”

          John shrugged, looking at the rest of the band while Harry and Louis had a silent staring contest before Louis awkwardly looked away. He coughed before turning around and picking up Liam’s hammer as he went. The five men turned toward Liam, who had stained pink cheeks, and his perfect smile gracing his face. Liam Payne was a proper saint; Harry was convinced. Liam nodded toward the un-put up tent. They all joined the other four and got to work.

          By the time they all finished, Demi was calling them as well as the other party members into the house. They had all worked hard outside, and well, Compromising Me were a bit jet lagged. They didn’t have time to get some shut-eye, they all were at the dinner table. At the moment, the lads, Harry’s new band, Demi, and her sister Dallas were the only ones at the manor until late the next day. That’s when the rest were set to arrive.

                             “How did you blokes meet?” Liam questioned, making small talk over the meal that the chef had created.

          Alex laughed.

                             “We actually met though Demi and Niall. We’re friends of Demi’s, and well Harry was looking for something new. It just so happened that we were looking for a new singer and a new sound. It fit perfectly, so we gave it a shot. It’s been working ever sense.” He stated.

          Demi smiled, proud at what her friends had become.

                             “How’s X Factor, Liam?” Chris brought up because there was some tension in the room that he didn’t want to be a part of.

                             “We’ve just finished our final episode last week,”

                             “Oh, cool.” John added. “That must be fun,”

                             “Yeah,”

          A few minutes rolled on with forks hitting plates, and Niall laughing at whatever it was that Demi had said this time.

                             “Can we all just bloody say what’s on our minds before we all start throwing forks at each other?” Zayn spoke up, looking at everyone. “When in the actual fuck did things get this bad?”

                             “Well ever since Harold suggested that we end the band,” Louis spoke. “I mean, It’s not like he care or anything,”

                             “Louis,” Zayn hissed at his best-friend                

                             “No…Louis’ right. We’ve all been different since we decided that One Direction ran its course,” Harry spoke up, placing a hand on his chin. “Tell me more,”

          Zayn shot Louis a warning glance, but Liam jumped in anyway.

                             “I uh…well I think that I may have found someone to properly settle down with,” Liam smiled.

                             “What?” Niall laughed, looking over at Liam. “Who?”

                             “Her name is Tasha. She’s from Manchester…she’s great. We’ve only been dating for a month or two, but ya know…it’s time for me to settle down a bit,”

                             “That sound great, Li,” Harry forced a smile before stealing a quick glance back at Zayn. He wasn’t looking at Liam anymore; he was staring down at his nearly-empty plate. “What’s she like?”

                             “Yeah, is she fit? How’s the sex? Is it just _fabulous_?”

          Niall groaned.

                             “Louis…”

                             “No, go on, Li. Tell us,”

          Liam’s cheeks were once again pink.

                             “I…uh….we haven’t…”

          Zayn sighed, looking up from his plate.

                             “Can we just all pretend that we had this horrible discussion and leave it for later? My body is killing me,”

                             “It’s from all of those dance lessons,” Demi playfully teased. “Zayn’s been learning how to dance,”

                             “I think that might take a bloody miracle,” Harry joked.

                             “Not as bad as you were, Haz,” Liam laughed again. “All tall, lanky limbs and two-left feet,”

          Everyone expect Louis laughed. They all joined in the brief moment where things were kind of okay again.

                             “He can’t dance at all,” Niall stated.

                             “Oh, I know. Remember when you tried to do that hip hop routine?” Chris jokingly asked.

                             “Or that time that we were clubbing?”

                             “Or how about-“

                             “Hey Harry?” Louis questioned, everyone stayed silent, turning toward him. “Remember that one time that we danced at your sister’s wedding and then fucked in the back of your Range Rover? Or how about that time that we fooled around in Tesco, do you remember that?”

                             “Of course,” Harry whispered, and it was like all of the air was sucked out of the room again. Louis had that effect.

                             “Really? Because you really seem like it was all that special to you,”

                             “Louis…” Liam warned again.

                             “Or that time that I jacked you off in the cinema with thirty crazed fans looking for us,” Louis asked, voice getting louder. He stood up, as if that made his point.

                             “Shut up,” Harry stated, standing up too. “Just shut up,”

                             “Now he cares…” Louis rolled his eyes. “Hit a nerve, Harold?”

          Harry glared at the man across from him at the table.

                             “ _You_ left _me_ , remember? Or is Paris completely whipped away from _your_ memory,” Harry hissed venomously.

                             “We were kids, Harry,”

                             “Fuck you,” Harry spat.

                             “I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll be up in my room,” Louis stated, uncrossing his arms before walking out of the dining room. Harry took his empty wine glass, and threw it against the wall where it shattered. He paced back and forth before looking up at everyone looking at him.

                             “I’m going for a walk,”

          And no one stopped him as he left.

 

 

§

 

 

          It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Harry and Louis simply weren’t supposed to interact very much, or at all, during the weekend. Things weren’t exactly going as planned, and it was hard. Harry wanted more than anything for it to be okay again. He wanted to stop fighting with Louis. Hell, he probably wanted Louis more now than he did back then. He just wanted him to himself. Louis brought up those things that he shouldn’t have been so hurt over. He wanted to hurt Harry, and that was the easiest way. Louis _knew_ that Harry remembered everything. Hell, Harry probably remembers every single word that Louis’ ever uttered to him at some point.

          It was fucked. Everything was starting to go downhill, and he had been back in London for a total of four hours. His band was probably even more confused now than they were when they arrived, and they were pretty confused. He was hoping by some miracle that they figured it out, and he wouldn’t have to say it out-loud. But Harry never really was that lucky. That’s probably why it didn’t take long for Zayn to walk out, and grip his shoulder. He didn’t speak to Harry, just walked along side of him as he got lost in his thoughts. Zayn was great for that.

                             “When are you going to tell him?” Harry’s voice finally broke.

          Zayn made a soft noise of surprise, but chose not to answer right away. He could pretend to have no idea what Harry was talking about. Zayn could pretend that what he told Harry must have been some elaborate, lucid dream that he had. But Zayn didn’t; he knew Harry knew him. Harry was able to read Zayn better than probably anyone.

                             “Probably never,”

                             “He deserves the right to know,” Harry sighed.

                             “Just because you told Louis how you felt and it went awesome doesn’t mean that happens every time,” He sighed. “I can’t just _tell_ him that I’ve been bloody in love with him since I was seventeen,”

          Harry sighed, wrapping his arm loosely around Zayn’s shoulders.

                             “Not everything works out, but at least he would know the truth.”

                             “I don’t want him too,” was Zayn’s reply. He pulled out a cigarette before passing another one to Harry. He graciously accepted as they strolled along the grounds that were light up by street lamps. “You and Lou are bad enough. Haz, you should have seen the look on your band’s faces. They were like proper shocked. I think it’s fair to assume you didn’t tell them? Anyway…they were like gaping like fish. I don’t think they knew _how_ to take it. I didn’t see anything else, because I came out here for you. Apparently their under the impression that you like to be alone in moments like this,”

          Harry sighed, exhaling the smoke.

                             “No one knows me quite as well as the four of you did,”

                             “I think that they deserve to know, Haz.”

                             “Oh how the tables have turned,” Harry lightly joked. “Welcome to the dark side?”

          Zayn rolled his eyes.

                             “Please, tell them? Do it for Louis at least. It’s been easy on him either.”

                             “He left me in Paris, Zayn.” Harry retorted.

                             “Yeah, and you left him for America,” He replied back just a quite witted as he remembered.

          Harry looked far out, over the grounds again.

                             “Yeah…but I never could get away from him.”

          It was like Louis followed Harry everywhere. There were plenty of new headlines that involved Louis as an up-and-coming actor. He had so many projects lined up that it was ridiculous. Harry still even followed him on twitter. He knew what Louis was doing even if he hadn’t seen him in years. He only saw his photos in the rags, and only almost ran into him once at some big event in California. Louis may have been able to run away from Harry, but Harry literally couldn’t get away from him.

          It hurt. Harry was deeply wounded by Louis. He had taken his heart, torn it to pieces before stomping on it like a five-year old throwing a temper tantrum. Yet, Louis was the one to act like Harry left him. It made no sense.

                             “Haz…” Zayn trailed off. “How are you doing?”

          Harry smiled at his old friend.

                             “We’re about to tour the UK, so if that answers your question,”

                             “Not band-wise,” He sighed. “You-wise…how are you doing?”

          He shrugged, taking a final drag from his cigarette before stomping it out.

                             “I’m alive,”

          Zayn and Harry said no more, but headed back to the house.


	2. Save Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so it's been a while...but this will now be 3 parts instead of 2!
> 
> Chapter Title and Lyrics from Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade

Harry woke up to insistent knocking on the band’s bedroom door. He barely registered what was going on until there were flashes of both tattooed skin and pale skin coming toward him. Harry wasn’t ready for the two men that were now piled on top of him. The other men in the room were slowly waking up to the disrupting sound. The suite itself had three beds total. They all agreed that Harry deserved the single bed for the time that they were there. He shouldn’t have been surprised that there were two people currently piled on top of his body. It came as a surprise that it was Liam and Niall when it used to be Louis and Niall.

          He groaned, trying his best to shove off his old best mates and wake up at the same time. It was slightly difficult, but he did it. Niall and Liam were grinning at him from the foot of the bed. He looked confused before looking at the other men in his room that were looking more awake than he currently was. Disoriented, Harry huffed and tugged the duvet back over his head.

                             “Get off,” He mumbled into the pillow.

                             “Haz!” Niall stated, standing up on the bed. He looked down at the mattress before he started jumping up and down.

                             “Get up you lazy arse!” Liam chimed in. “We’ve got a full day!”

          Harry swatted at Liam.

                             “I don’t want to,”

                             “He’s never been like this,” John’s voice stated from where he was getting up from his shared bed with Alex. “H is usually the first one up,”

                             “’Uck you,” Harry mumbled from underneath the bodies.

          Niall furrowed his brows, looking at the other members of Compromising Me.

                             “Harry get the fuck up we’ve got shit to do I need you up,” Niall yelled at him. “Get up! You’re my best fucking man I need you to get up,”

                             “Yeah, come ‘on Harry.” Liam stated softer than Niall’s yelling. “Louis’ not going to be there,”

          Harry lifted up, smacking Liam with a pillow before shrugging them off of his lankly body. Harry’s irritation from the previous night had returned, and his mood was already sour. He shuffled his hand through his chocolate waves. He didn’t even give them a second glance as he walked into the toilet, nearly slamming the door shut behind him.

          Niall shot him a glare to which Liam just shrugged.

                             “What?”

                             “Come on, Liam! You didn’t have to mention Lou. For fuck’s sake it’s not your place,”

          Liam sighed.

                             “If I didn’t tell him he wouldn’t have gotten out of bed,”

                             “It’s not your place.”

                             “Excuse me for caring, Ni. I’m worried about them. Their relationship is so screwed up. I just want it back to how it used to be before all the fucking fame got in the way,”

                             “Maybe you should focus on your own relationships with the lads,” Niall spoke, standing up off of Harry’s bed.

                             “What?” Liam looked confused, and very puppy-like.

          Niall sighed, looking around at John, Chris, Riley, and Alex’s curious eyes.

                             “Fucking hell, Liam, you really are oblivious,”

                             “What do you _mean_?”

                             “I mean that he’s been bloody in love with you for years!” Niall nearly shouted. “He’s been pining after you for too fuckin’ long. Ask anyone with yes! _Ziam_ was real to so many people for a fuckin’ _reason_. They’re not the blind ones, Li. _You_ are the one that is blind.”

                             “What do you mean?”

          Liam’s facial expression resembled a gaping fish.

                             “I’m sorry that you can’t handle the truth. He’s been there for you this entire time. He was there for you every time that you and Daniel broke up. HE’s been there when you were trying to sleep around, and he is still fucking here, looking at you the same way he did when we were kids on X Factor.”

                             “Ni-“

                             “Zayn is in love with you, Liam,”

          Liam’s eyes left Niall, looking dazed. Niall looked confused as every eye was looking the same direction; behind him. Slowly, Niall turned around. Standing there, leaning up against the door was Zayn. He looked sleepy, but something was different in his eyes. His normally well done hair was stuck underneath a black beanie, his tattooed arms were crossed across his wrinkled white t-shirt.

                             “Thanks, Niall.”

                             “Zayn….”

                             “Save it,” Zayn sighed, standing up straight.

                             “Zayn, please,” Liam stood up, walking toward him.

                             “I don’t want anything from you,” Zayn spoke slowly. “I mean…you are really blind,”

                             “Zayn….is it? It’s true?”

                             “I don’t know, is it?” He spoke, looking in his eyes.

          Liam blushed slightly.

                             “I-I don’t know.”

          Slowly, Zayn walked toward Liam. It was like all of the oxygen was sucked from the room, and well, they were the only ones there. Cheesy, but Liam felt like Zayn was the only person in the world. In that moment, Liam knew what Zayn felt. Suddenly everything over the years had started to make more sense. All of the years that they spent closer to each other than the others made sense. The jokes that Louis would make about _Ziam_ , Zayn’s blush, and the general closeness seemed to all add up. It seemed as if everything up until this point was a build-up. This was supposed to happen years ago. Liam lost his breath because _Zayn_. It was…freeing. Liam was looking at him for the first time, and _fuck_ he was beautiful even if he was a mess. In that moment, Liam was undeniably in love with Zayn. He needed to tell him.

          Zayn had reached from Liam’s hand, and the younger lad didn’t pull away. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Slowly; Zayn laced his fingers in-between Liam’s. Liam shuddered at the contact.

                             “I’m….uh…I’m gonna kiss you now , if that’s okay,” Zayn muttered. Liam was speechless, he couldn’t form a coherent sentence so he just nodded slowly. Everything was moving in slow motion and Liam just _couldn’t fucking breathe_. Zayn slowly placed his forehead against Liam’s, and sucked in a deep breath. No one said anything. Zayn leaned closer so his lips barely brushed against Liam’s. _This is it_ , Zayn thought.

                             “Whoa….what’s going on in here,”

          And the mood was broken. Liam snapped out of the Zayn daze he was currently in to look behind him. Louis was standing in the doorway where Zayn was just a few short minutes ago. Zayn groaned, leaning his head against Liam’s muscular shoulder.

          Niall snorted.

                             “Thanks for ruining what may be the greatest moment in history, mate,”

                             “I’m sorry?” Louis shrugged, he didn’t look very sorry. “Anyway I just came to uh….uh…”

                             “What are you doing in here?”

          And no one had seemed to notice a shirtless Harry Styles returning into the room.

                             “Um….I….I thought….maybe….uh… _fuck_ ,”

          Harry raised his eyebrow at Louis.

                             “Spit it out,”

                             “uh….”

                             “Guys!” A very-girly sounding voice came from behind Louis. Soon enough, Demi entered the room and looked around at everyone. “Can we all stop just staring at each other? We’ve got shit to do, and frankly we’re on a time crunch. The wedding is approaching.”

                             “Right. Sorry.” Louis pressed his lips into a tight line.

                             “Move? Now,” She demanded. “For God’s sake Haz, put on some clothes.

                             “Yeah,” Harry nodded before the blonde turned away and walked out of the room with her fiancé following her. The second that she left total ciaos ensued. Compromising Me quickly got changed and left the tension filled room where Zayn, Liam, Harry, and Louis now remained. 

                             “I…I’m gonna catch up with you later, okay?” Liam asked Zayn, hands still tangled together.

                             “Yeah…” Zayn nodded slowly.

                             “We’ll pick up where we left off, yeah?”

                             “Totally,” Zayn muttered back.

          Liam beamed at the boy before giving his hand a final squeeze and turning away to leave. He blushed as he ducked past Louis. Zayn stood there, blushing slightly from Liam’s affection already. He looked helplessly at Harry and shrugged.

                             “What was _that_?” Louis questioned.

                             “I…I think that I’m in love,”

                             “You think? Mate you’re so sexually frustrated that it’s embarrassing.”

                             “God, Lou,” Zayn rolled his eyes. “We need to get to work,”

          Harry pulled on his tight clothes, leaving his shoes on the floor as Zayn ducked out of the room leaving the two former lovers.

                             “Harry…”

                             “Save it,” Harry snapped, hitting Louis’ shoulder with his own.

          Harry didn’t need anything from Louis, nothing at all.

 

§

 

 

          Louis Tomlinson was mad. He was beyond irritated, and it was only half noon. Harry Styles is the always the reason for his madness. It’s like…hell Harry didn’t have to look like he did. He was just an average looking person maybe it would be easier to forget him. If he didn’t have floppy hair, emerald eyes or fucking dimples then maybe, just _maybe_ , Louis might be able to get over him. There have been far too many times that images of Harry had helped him uh…. get over some sexual frustration. Louis was really upset with Harry. He couldn’t just get out of his life when he wanted him too. And well, Louis wasn’t that okay with Harry leaving his life anyway. Trust is; Louis actually _misses_ him. Louis misses him so much that it physically hurts.

          Louis was aware that it was his own fault that Harry wasn’t in his life anymore. He dedicated the past seven years making sure that he wasn’t close to him. Louis tried everything to get Harry to walk away. He just wasn’t aware that Harry would actually do it. Some part of his conscious he felt like no matter how far he pushed him, Harry would be there to catch him. Harry was always there. He was Louis’ safety blanket in so many ways until one day he just wasn’t. Louis didn’t attempt contact anymore because Harry would come around. When six months went by without a phone call, Louis lost all hope that Harry would even speak to him again at all. Then Compromising Me came out, and Louis’ heart shattered.

          He knew that he broke Harry’s heart. He didn’t exactly mean to, but he was scared. He was terrified of a future with Harry because all of the names that they would be called and their fans. It was…it was too real for him. He was content on keeping Harry his, but Harry didn’t see it that way. Harry was so young, so in love, and he wanted the world to know. Louis simply couldn’t give Harry that. He _couldn’t_ come out. He wasn’t nearly as brave as the kid that looked at him as if he was the greatest person in the world. For a while, Louis thought Harry would never stop looking at him like that until one day he did.

          Louis sighed as he watched Harry work with his new band from afar. It irked him that Riley was all over Harry. It rubbed him the wrong way that Harry had seemingly _replaced_ One Direction with a group of hipster freaks. It wasn’t fair, and Louis knew that. He just wanted things to go back to a time that things were easier. But you can’t change the past, only make the future better. Louis’ future wasn’t looking the best. He wanted Harry. He _needed_ Harry more than he needed anyone else in the world. Now Harry doesn’t need him. Harry doesn’t w _ant_ him anymore.

                             “Pining doesn’t look good on you,” A rough voice came from beside of him.

                             “Pining doesn’t look good on anyone mate. Trust me, you’ve done it for years,”

          Zayn lightly smacked his hip against Louis’ playfully.

                             “Yeah, but I nearly kissed the person I’ve been pining after,”

                             “I’ve fucked mine.” Louis winked, putting on a façade that Zayn saw right through.

                             “And fucked over,” Zayn spoke. “He misses you, Lou,”

          Louis snorted.

                             “Yeah….sure looks like he does,” He commented, nodding his head to where Harry had Riley pinned down to the ground as they wrestled instead of worked. “What’s their deal?”

                             “Why don’t you actually get to know the others lads? They’re not bad people,”

                             “Sure,” Louis shrugged.

                             “Don’t be bitchy,”

                             “I’m always bitchy,”

                             “Never said you weren’t,” Zayn smirked. “Come on, Tommo, H is still as in love with you as he was ten years ago. He’s miserable without you,”

                             “Sure….whatever,” Louis whispered, the anger disappearing from his body as soon as he saw Harry’s smile widen. It was never as wide as the one he could put there himself, but it was still a smile. That’s the happiest Harry has seemed since he arrived. “Come on, let’s go help with flowers or something,”

          Zayn rolled his eyes, placing his arm around Louis’ shoulders anyway.

                             “You’re hopeless.”

          Harry watched from just across the yard as Zayn steered Louis away, and he felt his smile drop. Even with as angry and as hurt as he was with Louis, Harry missed him like hell. He was mental for even wanting him back, but he _did_. Harry wanted Louis back so much, but he couldn’t put it into words.

                             “H?” Riley questioned, flipping his hair away from his eyes. “The band and I think that we all need to talk,”

          Harry sighed.

                             “I was afraid that was going to happen the second that Liam left,”

          Liam had left just a few moments ago to help Demi hang some things in the manor for the actual ceremony.

                             “I think it’s time to tell us, H,” Alex stated.

          Harry sighed, looking at his phone for a moment before looking back up.

                             “Okay,” He nodded. “Where should I start?”

                             “Start with anything.”

                             “This place fucking sucks,” Harry laughed, looking around the scenery that he used to call home. “Not because of the city, but the memories. I hate Paris too. Fuck Paris” The men laughed with him. “The first time I moved away from home I was still sixteen, so Louis had to be my guardian. He was a shit guardian. I got away with everything. We lived together until I was nearly nineteen, in a huge flat in central London. My life was so controlled. I couldn’t do anything, especially go out to drink.”

                             “The age is eighteen, right?”

                             “Yeah,” Harry nodded, sighing heavily. “Louis had a _lovely_ girlfriend named Eleanor whom I quite literally hated with every fiber of my being. So when Louis and I hooked up something had to be done about her. She found out from me that her boyfriend was a bit gone for another bloke. It was a proper mess. Liam, he’s the one that kept us all in line, he and his girlfriend Danielle were always on and off. For the first two years, they were pretty sold, and then they kept breaking up and getting back together. It was time that they broke up. Zayn and his bird Perrie finally broke up. Zayn had this big realization that involved another male, and well…he wasn’t exactly okay with it. As you saw this morning, Zayn’s been in love with Liam since we first started. You blokes know Niall and Dem’s story.”

                             “Why did the band break up?”

          Harry sighed, looking anywhere but at them.

                             “Liam was trying to find a different identity, Zayn couldn’t handle himself, Niall was heart-broken, Louis turned to the bottle instead of us, and I was trying to hold us all together. It was time. One Direction was one of the greatest experiences of my life. I wouldn’t be me without them. Since I’ve left, I’ve been a different person. Louis left, my world changed.”

                             “What did Louis do to you?” Chris asked softly.

                             “He broke me,” Harry sighed, looking back at Chris. Harry looked over to the spot that Zayn and Louis were once standing, almost wishing he was still there. “Paris, seven years ago, I asked him to marry me. He said no and literally walked away. He left Paris that morning,”  
          Riley swung his legs off of the table he was sitting on, and tossed an arm over Harry’s shoulders.

                             “That’s heavy.”

                             “Yeah,” Harry nodded. “Kiss Me Slowly is about ‘im. It’s about that night. Fourteenth floor and all that,”

                             “What about the rest of them?”

                             “They didn’t know how to handle our break-up. They split their time between the two of us, and we weren’t in a room together for too long. On our last tour, Paul accidently put Lou and I in the same room. We got a big bill for vandalizing the room. He broke a few lamps, lobbing them at my head.”

          John laughed, petting his curls.

                             “I thought dishes were going to start flying last night,”

          Harry laughed fondly.

                             “I was surprised that he didn’t. God…I…I’m so in love with him. Even if he broke my heart,”

          Riley sighed.

                             “Harry, either you tell him or you move on with your miserable life. Choose one, and it looks like you need to tell him. Because you can’t move on,”

                             “Thanks, Riley,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You guys suck,”

                             “No, that would be you,” Chris joked. “Come on, guys. We’ve got a wedding to practice for,”

                             “Chris is being serious for once?” John questioned jokingly, propping his elbow up on Alex’s shoulder.

                             “Hmmm….it would seem as if someone has taken over his body,”

                             “Interesting…very interesting,”

                             “Interesting indeed,”

                             “Can you two stop messing about?” Harry questioned, playing with the microphone that the small stage supplied. “Niall, you’ve got the sound, right?”

                             “Yeah, mate,” Niall nodded, giving him the thumbs up. “I’ll give Grimmy the down low,”

                             “Good,” Harry laughed at the mention of an old friend that was doing the sound as a favor. It was going to be nice to see him, as he hadn’t had time to catch up with the aging Radio 1 DJ. “When does everyone begin arriving?”

                             “Family is coming in tonight and everyone will start showing up by two tomorrow morning.”

                             “Great,” Riley stated. “Now can we please go over our set list?”

          Chris rolled his eyes.

                             “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

                             “Whatever, man.” Riley huffed, standing behind his drum kit. “I’m just ready to make sure that everything sounds right,”

                             “Okay lads, get to playing,” Niall suggested as they took their places. They decided to do a quick run-through of their songs that included Kiss Me Slowly, Stay, Hitmen Hit Men, Save Your Heart and Let’s Be Friends (Get In My Pants). Compromising Me were playing a lot of their original songs, but they were also covering some per Niall and Demi’s wishes.

          The boys started to go through Kiss Me Slowly. They played Let’s Be Friends second when Niall started to fist pump, Zayn and Louis reappeared, Liam came down with Demi all during it. As soon as Harry finished, Niall gave him the okay.

                             “So I think that we should run through the song that we’re playing for D,” Harry stated, voice booming through the tent.

                             “Aweeeeee,” She cooed. “You guys are playing me a song?”

                             “Niall wants to dedicate it to you,” Alex stated, running a hand through his auburn hair. “His idea,”

                             “He even helped me write it,” Harry laughed. “So…this is Save Your Heart….we’re Compromising Me,”

          Harry felt a little more than awkward with his former band-mates watching him up on the stage without him. It felt like he was a completely different person; like both Harry’s couldn’t co-exist.

_She fell to the bottom of her life_

_This wasn’t meant for two_

_She struggles to find herself in time_

_But she can barely move_

_Just try and get up_

_You gotta slowly brush off_

_I know that words aren’t enough_

_But you’re better than this_

_Save your heart_

_For someone that’s worth dying for_

_Don’t give it away_

_Torn apart_

_Never getting what you’ve been crying for_

_It’s always the same_

_She turned the pages everyday_

_Just to change the mood_

_But every chapter reads the same_

_So hard to make it through_

_Just try and get up_

_You gotta slowly brush off_

_I know that words aren’t enough_

_But you’re better than this_

_Save your heart_

_For someone that’s worth dying for_

_Don’t give it away_

_Torn apart_

_Never getting what you’ve been crying for_

_It’s always the same_

_And you give (and you give)_

_And they take (and they take)_

_And it’s love that you want_

_But not love that you make_

_Save you heart_

_For someone that’s worth dying for_

_Don’t give it away_

_Save your heatr_

_For someone who leaves you breathless_

_And I know that you’re scared_

_Seems like someone said you had it in you_

_All along you said you knew this was wrong_

_But still worth dying for_

_Save your heart_

_For someone who leaves you breathless_

_And I know that you’re scared_

_Seems like someone said you had it in you_

_All along you said you knew this was wrong_

_But still worth dying for_

_And you give (and you give)_

_And they take (and they take)_

_And it’s love that you want_

_But not love that you make_

_Save your heart_

_For someone that’s worth dying for_

_Don’t give it away_

_Don’t give it away_

            The band finished the song, and Demi quickly walked to the stage to grip Harry and pull him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly back around her, smiling. Niall playfully stated that the hug was too long for his liking, in which Harry replied that he liked dick so Demi was safe. The girl laughed loudly before going about her schedule, pulling Liam with her. He helped her rearrange plates while the lads went back to practicing the rest of their set. If Louis’ eyes never stopped glaring, well Harry pretended that he didn’t notice, even if that was all he ever noticed.


	3. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and song come from Stay by Mayday Parade
> 
> I apologize in advance. Leave me stuff. xx

                             “Harold Styles!”

          Harry quickly turned around from where he was playfully arguing with Riley. The two had been going back and forth over what they’re going to wear for the wedding and how they were going to be each other’s dates. The two were standing in front of their equipment just waiting for the sound guys to fix everything back to the way that it was the previous night. Per Demi’s request, Comprimising Me were to do another sound check before the night’s reception. To Harry’s absolute delight; Nicholas Grimshaw was standing there in his typical rock-star fashion. Nick quickly removed his black Ray-Bans and beamed at the younger lad.

                             “Nicholas Grimshaw!” Harry nearly giggled before launching himself at the other tall man. Instantly Nick wrapped his arms around Harry’s body. They hugged longer than strictly necessary, and a loud, annoyed, cough resound in the area. Pulling away both Nick and Harry looked toward Louis.

                             “Well if it isn’t my favorite One Direction member,”

                             “What are you doing here, Grimshaw?” Louis snapped.

          Nick gave Harry an easy smirk before turning back toward Louis.

                             “I thought I’d come to sleep you off of your feet, of course!”

                             “In your dreams,” Louis replied with his usual sarcastic bite while Riley came up beside Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Louis openly glared at Riley’s arm before turning his attention back toward Nick.

                             “Was that one time in Ibiza not good enough for you?”

                             “What?” Harry questioned; looking between the two men.

                             “That was _one_ time, Nicholas,”

                             “It was the night of my life…. And I owe it all to you,” Nick cheekily winked.

                             “What in the hell?”

                             “Has Lewis not told you?” Nick furrowed his brows. “It only happen a year or so ago. Possibly two years. We were in Ibiza at the same time, and we quite literally ran into each other. I invited him to have some drinks, so we did it. Then we went back to my hotel and romped.”

          Harry turned to look at Louis.

                             “Louis?”

                             “It was years ago, Harry,” Louis stated instead. “And we were way over,”

          The curly-haired boy shook his head.

                             “That doesn’t matter.” He looked between the two. “How could either of you do that to me? I knew that you were really mad at me, Louis, but the fact that you _slept_ with Nick? God you hated him!”

                             “It was a lot of sexual tension,” Nick grinned.

                             “And you!” Harry stated, turning to Nick. “How in your bloody mind did you think that it was a good idea? I spent fucking _months_ crying to you about him! I slept at your house until I could bring myself to move! You have the nerve to sleep with Louis?”

                             “We didn’t meant too, Harry,”

                             “Is that all anyone ever says anymore?!” He burst. “I expected more from both of you! I… fucking hell,” With one last look of distain, Harry shrugged Riley’s arm off of his shoulder. Before he could feel bad He walked away and back toward the manor. He barely made it inside before he saw Liam with legs with thick combat boots wrapped around his waist and a tattooed arm curled around his neck. There may or may not have been grunting noises coming from the two men. “Get a fucking room.”

          With a jerk, Liam pulled his face away from Zayn’s. He probably would’ve dropped him if it wasn’t for the fact that Zayn was clinging to him like a koala.

                             “Oh…uh…we…uh…”

          Zayn sighed, unwinding himself before slipping past Liam’s embrace.

                             “What’s wrong, Haz?”

          Harry shook his head.

                             “Every fucking thing is wrong.”

                             “I-“

                             “Harry…are you okay?” Riley questioned, breaking into the room. “God, you can move,”

                             “Riley, I don’t want to talk about it,”

                             “But you need too,”

                             “Why? Why do we need to have this conversation right now?”

          Riley looked down at his shoes before looking back up at him.

                             “Because it’s hurting you, and you’re my mate. Also…I think maybe Nick and Louis are under the impression that we’re together,”

                             “Brilliant,” He muttered.

                             “I’m sorry….they just…assumed,”

                             “That’s great. Can you go now?”

          The drummer boy looked affront by Harry’s behavior but didn’t say anything. Instead of saying something else; Riley turned around and walked back out of the door without so much as an acknowledging Zayn and Liam.

                             “Haz…”

                             “I’m fucking fine,” Harry spat, turning on his heal and walking away from them. Zayn muttered a quick apology to Liam before hurriedly following the quick figure that was already disappearing into other parts of the house. Zayn didn’t say anything else, he simply just caught up with Harry. Zayn didn’t light a cigarette like he usually would, but instead he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry didn’t tear away. Harry stopped and crumbled in Zayn’s embrace. The dark-haired lad cuddled one of his oldest friends to his chest. He didn’t ask Harry questions. He didn’t try to comfort him with words. No; Zayn just held Harry as tight as he possibly could because he needed to be held.

          Eventually, Zayn got Harry into his bed, and just held him. There, Harry allowed his tears to come. He allowed himself to sob for the first time in years over Louis. It had been painful. How in the world could he do that to him? How could Nick sleep with the one person that broke Harry’s heart into a thousand pieces. Nick _knew_ how much Louis meant to him. He knew that Harry loved Louis so much. It wasn’t _fair._ He wasn’t happy, and this wasn’t something that he planned. This wasn’t some fictitious story that someone had made up. It was real life, and real life sucked sometimes.

          Harry sobbed. He was hurting more than anything and he just sobbed for the fact that he was in pain. He was hurting, and he wanted it to be better. He wasn’t too sure if he was ever going to get better. But Harry had faith. He had the faith that he was going to be able to pick himself back up again, and to dust himself off. He needed to get better.

                             “What happened, sunshine?” Zayn whispered to his mate’s hair.

                             “Nick fucked Louis.”

                             “ _What_?!”

                             “Apparently they were drunk in Ibiza together and had a one night stand.”

          Zayn softly stroked Harry’s hair.

                             “I’m so sorry, Harry. You don’t need people like that in your life,”

                             “I just…I can’t believe that they’d do that to me,”

                             “I know, sunshine,”

                             “You’re the best, mate,”

                             “I try,” Zayn playfully commented. “I’m sorry that Louis’ an ass.”

                             “Me too,” Harry snuffled and ended up coughing. “I don’t think that I can forgive him.”

                             “That’s okay too,”

                             “Thanks,”

                             “Any time, H.”

 

  
♥

 

 

                             “Oh god…fucking faster,” Louis withered underneath Nick. He ran his hands up and down the tall man’s back, leaving scratches in his wake. “I fucking hate you,”

                             “Thanks…oh god,” Nick mumbled. “You…you don’t have to be so blunt,”  Louis threaded his fingers threw Nick deflating quiff, gripping as if it was a life line as Nick continued to pound into him. “I hate you so much,”

                             “I…hate..you too.” He grunted, picking up Louis’ leg to sit it on his shoulder. “You look so fucking good,”

                             “Thanks,” Louis nearly cried swiveling his hips in time to Nick’s thrust.

          It wasn’t long before both of them were releasing and flopping back against each other. There wasn’t any time for Louis to feel bad before Nick was latching his lips to his neck, sucking a love bite there to show anyone else what just happened. Louis didn’t have the energy to push him off. He knew that this would happen. Louis knew exactly what Nick was hinting at when he told Harry. It was obvious by the way that he was looking at him. It wasn’t as if Louis didn’t know Nick.

          Louis and Nick spent more than one night together in Ibiza. They actually spent quite a few nights together, and even days just fucking until they couldn’t walk, sucking each other off, and even talking. Louis would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it. He _really_ enjoyed it. He didn’t start to feel guilty until he remembered that Harry was Nick’s friend.

                             “I’m sorry that he found out that way,” Nick whispered sickeningly sweet against his skin.

          Louis snorted.

                             “No, you’re not,”

                             “You’re right I’m not…but I do wish he was told sooner.” He whisper, taking Louis’ flesh into his mouth once again.

                             “Me too,”

                             “Do you miss him?” Nick questioned, pulling away after he was done with his work.

          Louis sighed, finally turning to look at Nick.

                             “I’m going to always miss him.”

                             “Doesn’t mean that you are going to get back together with him, right?”

                             “Hell if I know,” Louis scoffed. “There is no telling now.”

                             “I’m sorry,”

                             “It’s not your fault. I ran away from him, remember,”

          There was a looming presence and Nick only rolled over to straddle Louis’ waist just to ride him until he forgot his own name.

 

♥

 

          The service was gorgeous. Demi and Niall said such heartfelt vows that there was not a dry-eye in the house. Harry stood a proud best man to Niall. He was so very happy for one of his oldest friends. It was a beautiful ceremony. It was perfect for them, and the guest seemed to really enjoy it. Normal people and celebrities alike were in attendance, and people cheered endlessly when they were announced as Niall and Demetria Horan.

          Riley stood by his side as he looked at Nick and Louis during the reception. The two were having some sort of conversation with great intent. The drummer squeezed his shoulder, and Harry gave him a quick hug before departing toward the two of them. Nick looked surprised that he had even approached the two of them. No matter how surprised Nick looked, nothing could compare to the shock that Louis had.

                             “Can I please speak with you for a minute?”

          Louis sent Nick a quick glance.

                             “Uh…sure,”

                             “I can tell where I’m not wanted… I’ll be near the drinks.”

                             “Okay,” Louis nodded before Nick walked away. He turned back to look at Harry. “What’s going on?”

                             “We need to talk,” Harry stated before gripping Louis’ wrist and dragging him toward the outskirts of the wedding tent. “Why, Lou?”

                             “Why what?” He furrowed his brows.

                             “Why Nick? Why would you pick someone who is so close to me, and only me, to have sex with? Just…fuck…that’s so _heartless_ ,”

          Louis stepped back as if he was punched in the gut.

                             “Excuse me? You don’t see me throwing nasty comments at you about Riley.”

                             “Riley is just my _friend_ , we’re not fucking!” Harry stated louder than he intended to. “Which is more than I can say for you and Nick,”

                             “I can fuck whom I want and when I want to,”

                             “Yeah, I know,” Harry scoffed. “I can’t believe you,”

                             “Why don’t we just be honest with each other then?”

                             “Fine!” Harry spat. “I fucking hate you sometimes! God, I do love you, Louis. I’ve always loved you. But you’re not for me. You ruined me. You broke my heart and I can’t fucking be with you again!”

                             “Then why are we having this conversation?!” Louis yelled. “Why are we standing here yelling when we could be ignoring each other?!”

                             “Because I don’t want it to be over!” Harry yelled back. “I don’t _want_ to fucking give you up, okay?!”

                             “But you did!” He stated. “You  let me run away from you!”

                             “What was I supposed to do?! Was I supposed to follow someone who declined my marriage proposal?!”

                             “YES.”

          Harry stood breathing at he looked at Louis’ tear stained face. They just stared at each other for that moment, breathing it all in. Louis was all that mattered in that moment. He was all that Harry wanted in that moment, no matter how long it would take.

                             “What?”

                             “Yes,” the shorter man stated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “You were supposed to run after me and make me say yes. You were supposed to tell me that I was being stupid and that love is enough.”

                             “But you walked away.”

                             “I _know_ that. I know, Harry. I fucking screwed up, what more do you want?”

                             “You,” Harry whispered before he closed to distance. He gripped Louis’ cheeks tightly in his hands and kissed him like he hadn’t in forever. He loved him, but this was it. Harry knew that in the back of his mind. The entire time Harry knew that this was him officially letting Louis go and vice-versa. It felt like a breakup. Permanent. Forever.

          Louis sighed as they pulled away, before looking up at Harry and laughing.

                             “Was that weird?”

                             “It was a bit, yeah,”

                             “Since when have we been weird?” Louis questioned, shaking his head.

          Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

                             “I uh….I guess that….it’s done?”

                             “Done?”

                             “Well… maybe not for forever, but for now,”

          But they knew it was a lie. Harry left it open-ended, room for more, but they both knew that it wasn’t going to happen. If they were meant to be, then they would have been a long time ago. They were just each other’s first loves. They were the ones that went through a bunch of first together. The thing about first love is that it doesn’t always last. It’s rare that your first love ends up being your last love. Louis was far from being Harry’s last love, and Harry knew that Louis’ last love happened to be just across the way; right beside the refreshment table where he was waiting for his forever to return.

                             “I guess we should get back,” Louis sighed. “And to think…just a day or two ago I was still mad about you,”

          Harry shrugged.

                             “It only takes a small nudge in the right direction to get a new perspective.”

                             “Oh god,”

                             “What?”

                             “You fucking hipster,” Louis complained.

          Harry laughed.

                             “I hear in the rumor mill that you’re quite fond of the hipster types,”

          Louis’ smiled changed into something different.

                             “Yeah…I guess they’re quite right,”

          With a nod, the two men walked side by side with each other before ending up next to where Nick was.

                             “Glad to see that you two haven’t killed each other,”

                             “We’re actually okay,” Harry admitted. “I mean…I’m not _thrilled_ to find out about the two of you, _but_ I can get over it.”

                             “Good to know, young Harold,”

          Harry rolled his eyes before turning toward the stage where the rest of his band happened to be assembling.

                             “Duty calls,”

                             “Which reminds me that I’ve got to go do sound,” Nick stated. “Louis…you coming?”

          Louis shook his head.

                             “I’m fine,”

                             “Okay,” Nick smiled, gripping his hand before departing.

          Harry quickly jumped onto the stage with his band. They announced the first dance which was soon followed by Demi’s song, and then the father-daughter dance. Compromising Me played a few more covers before Harry stepped up to the microphone.

                             “This next song is a song I wrote about my first love,” He stated. From the crowd, Liam looked over at Zayn with stupid heart eyes. Demi cuddled into Niall’s chest, and Louis lifted his wine-filled glass toward him. He looked at all of the eyes staring at him, and he remembered that he still was speaking. “Which is quite the story, but the funny thing about first love is that it’s not your last. So…I propose a toast to my first love, and may he have all of the luck in the world, because he’s a handful,”

          Louis smiled that stupid smile, and he felt his heart broke as he felt the sense of loss. It was big, possibly bigger than he used to allow himself to feel previously. But Louis felt it none the less. This wasn’t some fictitious story that someone had made up. It was real life, and real life sucked sometimes.

 

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

_Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_

_And it's taking me to somewhere new_

_If you believe that everything's alright_

_You won't be all alone tonight_

_And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_

_Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

_"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."_

_Please_

_What a night it is, when you live like this_

_And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

_Don't let me down_

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

_You know, I still can't believe we both did some things_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,_

_I don't want anybody else to feel this way"_

_No, no, no_

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

_"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"_

_Please... stay_

_Please stay_

_I'll admit I was wrong about everything_

_Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_

_All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,_

_I don't even wanna think about_

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

_What was I supposed to do_

_You know I love you_

_Whoa-oh_

_Please just stay_

_Stay_

 

          When they finished the song, Louis probably clapped the loudest, he was so freaking proud of his first love. He was so unbelievably happy. Something….Louis had something to actually look forward too. He was upset with the circumstances, but as he turned to look over at Nick doing the sound he found out that he didn’t much care. He smiled, and yeah, Louis could get used to this.

 

 ♥

 

          This wasn’t some fictitious story that someone had made up. It was real life, and real life sucked sometimes. Harry had learned that the time that he had spent at the manor before the wedding. He learned of the things that he never wished to know. At the time they were huge, but now that he thought about it, it wasn’t that big. Life didn’t hate him. His life was actually rather fantastic. His life had always been really good, despite the heartbreak. He had been blessed, and sometimes it was hard to forget that there is always blessing.

          Harry was sitting at the bar with a woman with red hair and a black dress walked toward him. He suddenly felt self conscious because he just _wasn’t_ into women. She got a glass of champagne, and settled into the seat beside him.

                             “You and your band are great,”

                             “I’m gay,”

          She laughed; fully on glee spread over her face.

                             “I’m not hitting on you.”

                             “Right…sorry,” Harry laughed, blush creeping up his neck. “Harry Styles; wedding band and best man,”

                             “Kelly May; makeup artist,”

                             “Kelly,” Harry smiled. “Nice to meet you,”

                             “You too,” She smiled, showing off white teeth that was surrounded by cheery red lipstick.

          But sometimes life is beautiful and unexpected.

          And Harry was okay with that. Looking at Kelly, he thinks that he’s starting to understand. You can’t count out someone if you’ve never meet anyone like them before. And who’s to say that the girl couldn’t be his forever?

          Only time will tell. 


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the official ending. Tying up all the loose ends and all that.

“Haven’t you learned, Styles, that it’s rude to stare?”

Eight years, that’s how long it had been since He had seen that face in person. It made Harry stop in his tracks, which in return made his daughter tug impatiently at his hand. Harry barely moved; he was just in _shock_. It had been a long time since that night, and well eight years is a bloody long time.

As it turned out, Harry did end up getting married. The make-up artist Kelly turned out to be a proper laugh. It only took Harry 24 hours to fall in love with her, but if he was honest it was more like fifteen minutes. He was hers. It fell into place very easily. He told her everything; from start to finish. And she was there. Kelly was there for him until anyone else he had met before. It was rare to find, but Harry stopped to realize just how lucky he was to have found her. He lost one love, he wasn’t going to lose this one as well.

Harry and Kelly got married a year after dating, at 29 for the two of them and had a beautiful little girl at the age of 30. Those two girls were his world. His mum loved Kelly almost as much as she loved Gemma and himself. When the baby came along, it was like everything was almost complete. It felt great, and Harry was beyond happy.  Though He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t missing his very best mate.

          “Daddy!” The little girl at his side tugged at his hand once again until Harry snapped out of his trance and looked down at his little girl. “Daddy, what are you doing? You promised me ice-cream,”

Harry smiled automatically upon seeing the small girl with wide green eyes, dirty blonde waves, and  few freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She was a gorgeous little girl, but he may be a bit biased. With her free hand, she tugged down her red beanie on top of her head so that it was placed more to her pleasing.

          “Hang on, Princess,” Harry replied, gripping her hand tighter before he looked back up at the person standing just five feet from him. “Hey….”  
          “Hi stranger,” He smiled, just as bright as he did nearly twenty years ago. “Your daughter is beautiful,”

Harry beamed. He was proud that this little girl was his.

          “Thank you,” He stated. “Alenia, can you say hello?” Instantly the little girl moved to cuddle into her daddy’s leg. She gripped as much of his trouser leg as her little hand could get. She looked up at her dad with those wide eyes, looking slightly scared. “I’m sorry, Louis…she’s a bit shy,”

          Louis shook his head.

          “It’s fine, my little bugger is the same,”

          “You have kids? Did you and Nick get married?”

Louis shook his head and scoffed.

          “Nick and I have been over for a really long time. One could say that it was over before it officially started.” He laughed, rubbing his arm. “I’ve been married for a bit, actually”

          “I’m glad you’re happy,” Harry stated, turning to pick up Alenia. “Alenia, this is my old friend, Louis. He was in the band I was in, One Direction. Do you remember that?” He asked. Alenia slowly nodded her head, but still didn’t say anything.

          “We’ll have to get together for a big dinner. I’ve got a son around her age. His name is Eli, he’s a right nightmare. Mum says he’s just like me when I was that little,” Louis laughed. “Sami would love to meet you,”

          “Kelly too,” Harry agreed. “Maybe we could get together sometime soon? Why are you in Chicago anyway?”

Louis shrugged.

          “Sami wanted a change of scenery. She wanted our kids to grow up in a suburb, and all that. It’s quite funny now that I say it out loud. What about you?”

          “Kelly’s from here. We’ve been living here since we got married.” He replied. “So…she?”

          “Don’t act that surprised, Harold,” Louis rolled his eyes. “She kinda caught me by surprise,”

          “Daddyyyyyyyy,”

          “Alenia, your ice-cream can wait, and so can you,”

          “Yes, daddy,” She mumbled

          “Ice-cream in January?” Louis questioned.

          “It’s never too cold for ice-cream!” Alenia immediately retorted with a joyful smile. “I loveeeee it. Daddy says it’s gonna rots my teeth but I don’t care.”

          “She’s cute,”

          “It’s because of her mother,” Harry joked.

          “You’re still half of her,” Louis shrugged. “So…dinner soon? All of us?”

          “Yeah…sure,” Harry nodded. “Do you have a pen and paper?”

          “No,” Louis laughed. “How about you give me your number and I’ll call?”

          “That could work…yeah….that’s good,”

It wasn’t the most comfortable run-in, but of all of the scenarios that Harry had built up in his head, this was nothing compared to them. This was easy; fluid. Alenia was her charming self, and managed to hug Louis before they hard parted ways. It was simple, so un-like many of their other run-ins that they have had. Maybe it was because of the lack of pressure or stress. Maybe it was because they were different people now, and that was okay. It didn’t matter if they were once lovers; this might have turned out better.

Harry knows that nothing ever happens for a reason. He wasn’t so sure of why he was supposed to run into Louis in a small suburban town around Chicago; the very same one he had been living in for nearly six years. He didn’t have too much time to think about it. His five-year old was enough to handle as it was. He had promised her ice-cream after all, and ice-cream is what Alenia had gotten. No doubt she would be bouncing off of the walls later, and Kelly would put on a fake, but almost convincible, angry face that was all for show. The three of them were a happy little family, and in seven months time the threesome would become four. Needless to say, he was very excited. But running into Louis was confusing, not emotionally, but literally. He was confused as to why Chicago of all places.

 

♥

 

          “Mommyyyyyyyy!” Alenia’s joyful voice rang through their house as Kelly chased her around the house. “Mommy stop! Princesses don’t run!”

Kelly quickly scooped up the girl and pressed kisses all over her face.

          “That’s where your wrong, my dear. Princesses are the most adventurous. They run and jump! And sometimes even venture into a different world,”

          “Mommmmmm,” The little girl drug out. “I don’t want to be that kind of Princess.”

          “Okay, darling.” Kelly smiled, putting the little girl down onto the ground.

Harry loved watching his girls. It made him so incredibly happy. As Alenia went into walk like a proper princess, he made his way over toward his wife. She wasn’t wearing any makeup currently, and her dirty blonde hair (changed from the red a while back) was in a bun. Harry loved her even more when she was like this. He often told her, but she would wave it off. That didn’t matter. Harry liked seeing her cheeks turn a nice cherry color when she was embarrassed.

          “The Tomlinson’s will be here soon,” He stated.

          “Crappppppp,” His wife stated. “We might just end up eating pizza.”

          “PIZZA?!” Alenia yelled from across the room where she was attempting to balance books upon her head. They fell the moment she yelled.

          “Princesses don’t yell,” Harry stated.

Alenia shrugged.

          “Then I don’t wanna be a princess.”

          “What would you rather be, love?” Kelly questioned, straightening up the living room just a little bit.

Harry watched as Alenia pondered it for a minute. Her little eyebrows furrowed forward and she put her head on her hand. It was the epitome of cute.

          “A pirate!” She stated before jumping on the couch. “ARGHHH MATEY. Geimme yer bottom,”

          “It’s bootie, love,” Harry laughed.

          “That’s what I said, daddy! Booottyyyy.”

Kelly laughed before pressing a kiss to Alenia’s forehead.

          “Okay, Miss. Pirate. It’s time to get dressed.”

          “But I don’t want to,”

          “Time to get dressed, Alenia.” Harry reinforced.

Without any really attempt at back talk, Alenia semi-sulked to her room where she started picking up.

          “Go get ready, babe,” Kelly stated, smacking his arse as she walked past him to get to their room.

Tonight was going to be fine.

Louis arrived with his wife Sami, son Eli, and daughter Maya. They were early, but it was nice to see them all together. It relieved Harry to see that Louis was genuinely happy. Sami was brash. She was loud, and cursed when the kids weren’t around, and she was just so _Louis_ that it didn’t surprise Harry one bit that she was the girl he ended up marrying. She had long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was stunning. Louis looked pretty proud to be holding her hand. As if he was saying _THIS is my wife, and I get to show her off_. She had the kind of smile you make a big deal about. It didn’t just stop there. Eli, their son, surprisingly took after Louis with slightly lighter skin and his blue eyes. His hair was a shade or two darker than his fathers, but he favored him.

          “Wanna go talk?” Louis finally asked him as Eli and Alenia were wrapped up in a game of pirates, and Sami and Kelly were fawning over the toddler Maya. “It’s going to be the only time in a while, don’t ya think?”

          “Yeah…uh….let’s go to the den,”

          “Harry Styles has a den? You’re like a proper American dad,”

Harry shook his head.

          “Hardly, come on,” He nodded his head toward the den. Louis followed him as he led the way.

          “Swanky,” Louis whistled as he walked into the den.

Harry just shrugged.

          “It’s alright,”

          “Shut it, Styles,” Louis rolled his eyes fondly.  “How long have you and Kelly been married?”

          “It’s been six years.” Harry smiled. “You and Sami?”

          “About four, actually,” He replied. “We were just hooking up and somewhere between those first two years we fell in love. She got pregnant seven months into knowing each other, but I wouldn’t have traded it for the world, yeah?”

          “I bet you confused the world when you two go married,”

          “The world doesn’t deserve my whole life’s story,” He stated. “I love who I love,”

Harry had to laugh at that.

          “I can’t…”

          “What’s so funny?”

          “N-nothing…It’s just that…the Louis I knew fifteen years ago would have never said those words…”

          “I’m a new me,” He stated. “It’s been a weird experience. After you left…when you flew back to California with your band I decided to do some soul searching,”

          “Soul searching?”

          “Yes, it’s where one finds themselves, Harold. Keep up,”

          “Oh, right, right.”

          “Yes, well; anyway I was soul searching. I told Nick that I needed to go explore and find myself. So I went to a map and threw a dark. That’s how I landed in Hawaii.”

          “You just so _happened_ to land in Hawaii?”

          “So I moved the dark from Alaska, same difference,” He shrugged. “Anyway; so I got to Hawaii right?”

Louis continued to tell Harry about his whirlwind love story with Sami. When the two had met, Sami had been drinking her way through a wine bottle and Louis was impressed. He walked over toward her, and she proper freaked out. Luckily for her, Louis was so impressed by her choice of wine that he didn’t much care. He found it oddly _cute_. He asked for her name to which is replied _Sami, not Samantha. Just Sami_. He took her back to her hotel room and definitely stayed the night. When Sami woke up, she was screaming but not because it was Louis from that boyband she used to love. From then on it was what Louis liked to call “fate giving me a swift kick in the arse.”

Louis was scared to really inter into another relationship after his joke of a love life, whereas Sami simply didn’t care. She just wanted to be his friend. But Louis couldn’t do that. He didn’t know _how_ to just be someone’s friend. Feelings are messy, and he was a shipwreck. Luckily for him, she showed him how to really let go of himself, and he credits that to what made him fall in love with her. She was his soul mate, he was sure of it.

In return, Harry told Louis about his almost fairy-tale romance with Kelly. He was honest with Louis and told him about the girl with red hair, cherry lips and the little black dress at Niall’s wedding. He told Louis that he flat out confessed that he was gay, and she said she wasn’t interested. He explained that Kelly was just so easy to talk to that he was sure he was in love with her before it turned midnight. Harry didn’t plan on falling for Kelly, it happened. It happened just like any other great love-at-first-sight story did. He smiled, she laughed, and their hearts clashed.

Kelly was the first girl that Harry had ever loved, and the first person who saw all of him and didn’t care. She didn’t care what people thought or their snide comments, she was just there for Harry, and that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with the make-up artist. She was his forever, and now they’re living it out quite happily in Suburbia.

          “I would ask you why I didn’t get invited to your wedding…but I’m assuming I was still in Hawaii,”

          “I suppose,” Harry laughed. “I sent one to Doncaster and London. Your mum and family came,”

          “I know, they had a lovely time.” Louis answered with a small smile. “I’m sorry I missed it, mate.”

Harry shrugged.

          “’Just got Niall to be the best man. Zayn had a proper stromp about it,”

          “I could see that. Our drama queen,” He laughed. “You know what happened, don’t you?”

          “Unfortunately,” He sighed. “I think they’ll eventually get it fixed again,”

          “Liam’s a bit too proud but he loves Z quite a lot,”

          “Those crazy kids….at least Niall and Dem are normal,”

          “Jackson’s got it in for himself,”

          “He’s got great parents,” Harry shrugged. “Are you planning any more kids?”

Louis smirked.

          “Probably. Little Maya was a bit of a surprise, but she’s proper cute,”

          “She is,” Harry agreed. “We’ve got another one on the way right now,”

          “Yeah?”

          “Yeah,”

          “Congrats, mate,”

Harry never thought that this would be possible. He never thought that he would be sitting down in his den, having a drink with his ex-boyfriend/best mate, talking about their separate families. It was all a bit unreal. It came by surprise. Harry was okay with that though. He was beginning to really embrace that the surprises in life are the best kind. He had his best mate back, he had his wife and kids. He still had his singing career and thankfully a full head of hair. It was nice. Nice to be so settled when he spent most of his later teen years and twenties jet-setting around the world with hardly any breaks in between. Yes; this was nice.

          “Harry!”

          “Louis!”

          “Daddy!!!” Alenia squealed, jumping onto her dad’s lap and cuddling up to his chest. “I love you, daddy.”

          “I love you too, princess,” Harry replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Harry wasn’t all that positive about what it was that brought him and Louis back together. He wasn’t all that sure how long they’d be friends, but he knew he would find out one day. Hopefully one day soon.

 

♥

 

Harry thinks he knows why as he looked over at his Alenia, now twenty-three and a spitting image of her mother. He smiled before gripping her hand.

          “Daddy…I’m nervous,”

          “It’s okay, Princess. I’m right here,” He reassured her before the music started and he walked his daughter toward her forever. He gave her up to her new life; her new family with Eli Tomlinson….and yeah, Harry thinks that’s why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. Love you all. It's been real. 
> 
> xo Rae


End file.
